The Cupboard
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: A/U School fic. Oneshot Kakasaku lemon.


**The Cupboard**

**M rated**

**Warnings for language anal fun and teacher-student relationships. Don't like don't read. **

**888**

Kakashi had to force himself not to outwardly smirk at the rather obvious manner in which his student was eyeing him up, again. It was something that he'd noticed almost since the very beginning of their lessons together, but back then she would almost flinch away from his gaze if it met hers, blushing and fighting a smile as she found something amazingly interesting about the table. He had initially checked for graffiti, wondering what on earth could be so rude that she would be fighting a smile every time he looked at her.

Of course, he had checked the desk after class and found nothing. Her behaviour hadn't altered much in the following lessons, and so he had had to look for other reasons for her embarrassment.

It was almost a shame that he hadn't been quicker in finding it.

Could definitely exploit it for all that it was worth now though.

"Miss Haruno, could you please get me some more textbooks?" He asked, pretending to search for some behind his desk. "They'll be in the supply room at the end of the hall." He smirked almost unnoticeably as she nodded innocently. "Thank you."

Calling it a 'room' was definitely generous. They knew from previous experience that it was nothing more than a glorified cupboard. Glorified cupboard it may be, but at least no one ever used it except for them. There wasn't enough danger that they had to stop what they were doing, but just enough that it gave them a buzz.

"Well, class, I have lost my board rubber. Again." He glared. "I am starting to think that you children are hiding it. I want you to make a start on your sheets while I'm gone. Kimi," He nodded towards a serious looking raven haired girl with thick glasses. "I trust you will tell me if anything happens while I am gone."

And off he went to 'find' the board rubber that might magically appear in the cupboard. Of course it would; he had hidden it there earlier. It never hurt to have a reason for why they were _both_ in the cupboard, just in case anyone happened to walk past.

"Boo." Sakura jumped as he deliberately touched that spot on her side that always sent a shock through her. Anyone would've thought that she's be used to it by now, but it always sent her about 8 Ft. high before crashing back into his arms. He wasn't going to complain. Sakura blushed deeply as he tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply. "You weren't so shy a few minutes ago, were you?"

"I'm not shy."

"Then why the blush?"

"_Flush _not blush. I'm not shy, I'm turned on."

"You're shy." He sang happily, not at all prepared for her response.

"I have no reason to be shy with you." She murmured softly. "You _know_ me."

Long arms unwound themselves from her small body and turned her, a nose brushing against her own as she came to a stop. "You're right, I do. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not very shy either."

"You have no reason to be." She repeated, lifting onto her toes a little to brush her lips against his in slow, lingering movements that caused their lips to catch on each other whenever two rough, chapped areas came across each other. Neither of them had incredibly smooth lips; both of them liked to bite.

Kakashi in particular.

Sakura whimpered at the sudden movement that interrupted their slow exchange, happily accepting his warm tongue as it soothed over the slightly swollen spot and into her mouth to play with her own. It slid and snaked around her mouth forcefully, taking the full control that she was happy to let him fight for.

She fought out of principle. She wanted him to win.

Sighing as she gave in, Sakura melted into the kiss and to him, moulding her body against his perfect one as she allowed him to dominate her a while, stroking her small fingers under his shirt to stroke his stomach, ribs and finally his nipples, the other hand grabbing his immaculate tie, using it to pull him closer.

He wasn't close enough. He likely wouldn't be until he was inside her.

She pinched one of his nipples sharply, tugging him down roughly as the lust flared, needing her to speed things along a little. She'd waited long enough hadn't she? Hadn't she been patient enough by not walking up to him in class and fucking him on his desk?

She hadn't realised that she'd said that aloud, around his lips and tongue, until her replied.

"Yes, darling, we have both waited _damn_ long enough." Her hand was tugged down his shirt and her body turned.

"But it's a good thing we did." His tongue slid along her ear. "Fucking in a school tends to get you fired."

"Ahhh…" Sakura moaned softly as he tugged the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it harshly, scraping over it with his teeth. It really was amazing sometimes, that no one asked her about having a boyfriend, with all the marks that he left on her body.

It was ok for him. _He_ didn't have gym class.

"Stop that," She whispered warningly, a throaty, demanding noted in her voice that made him shudder. He only bit harder before moving on to her neck.

Dragging his tongue down, and round to the nape of her neck, Kakashi tasted the soft, fruity fragrance of her skin mixed with the small beads of perspiration that were forming from her need and their proximity. He scraped his teeth. She moaned.

Her hips ground back against him, feeling his erection through his trousers needily. "Kakashi, please…"

One long finger trailed up along her thigh to trace along her small, skimpy panties teasingly. "Please what?"

"You've been reading too much porn. In the real world you'd just fuck me."

He frowned and nipped against her collar bone. "Well forgive me for making sure."

"I am moaning and rubbing against your dick. There really aren't that many ways to take that."

"No need for sarcasm."

Sakura pushed back against him again, gasping at the feel of his hardness against her clothed pussy. She was so wet, the moment he removed his trousers he'd be able to feel it through her thin panties.

Hell, that was if he couldn't feel it already.

"Jesus Christ, are you incapable of undressing yourself?" She whimpered agitatedly as he began a hard, steady pace against her, providing friction but not enough to satisfy her. "Trousers off. Now."

Kakashi laughed, and stroked her , resting his head against her shoulder so that he could nibble while he undid his belt one-handed. He struggled his zip over his straining erection and pulled both down just enough to pull himself free. He gave himself a couple of quick strokes before pulling his fingers away to rest on her hips, and guided himself forward to rub against her, smirking as she whimpered, and repeated the movement a few times more before moving aside the silky red fabric.

Sakura pushed one hand against the wall, the other one slinking behind her to wind around his shoulder and tug at his hair and he pushed in impossibly slowly.

"Shhh…" He whispered, his warm breath fanning across her ear as she struggled against the hands holding her still to speed things up a little, pushing herself down his length as much as she could while he was holding her. He felt so heavy as she stretched her, grinding his hips against her as he finally pushed himself flush against her. One hand slid up her shirt to play, leaving a hot tingling trail in its wake and lighting more restless sparks inside her.

"Kakashi… _please_."

"Stop complaining." He hissed, his spare arm coming up to wind a path from her right side over her left shoulder, pulling her close as he set a firm, gentle pace inside her that only served to rile her up more. He could feel her tight body becoming even wetter around him, a heat that almost stung and forced a deep shudder through his body.

It was unbearable. With a sharp snap of his hips he forced himself into her roughly, their cries filling the room at the friction-laden change of pace.

"_Harder!_" Sakura demanded, and Kakashi had no choice but to comply. The way she felt around him… there was no way he could say no to anything while they were like this.

Which was probably why they had claimed the cupboard in the first place. She made it so damn difficult for him to keep his hands off of her.

His movements sped up yet more, sending ecstasy through their veins but not riling them up enough to have the desired effect. They both needed so much more from the other. They had so much more to give. The arm wrapped around her remained, but the other hand moved from its home under her shirt to caress her ass, trailing circles around her puckered hole before scratching her, slightly to roughly at times when his thrusts hit just right. It didn't bother her in any way. It only encouraged her.

"Kakashi, _please_!"

"What d'you want, baby?"

"_More!"_

"Then I'll have to see what I can do."

Kakashi's thrusts took on a brutal quality, knowing that she was adjusted enough now that he wouldn't hurt her. She might be a little sore later, but that was all her own fault for the way that she begged.

He loved it.

Sweat poured off of their forms, Sakura's hair stuck to the base of her neck and it was honestly amazing that no one had come to check on the peculiar banging coming from the abandoned cupboard. Their movements rocked the wooden shelves, causing a slide and thud that moved perfectly with them.

"More."

Doing as he was told, Kakashi slid two fingers in part way. They had done this before; Kakashi had long since learnt that she was certainly _not_ squeamish of his going near her ass. He massaged her, stroking and wriggling his fingers inside to feel her, and prepare her for him. He didn't dare go any further though, regardless of how much she obviously liked it.

With a growl he pulled his fingers free, jerking his hips at the protesting mewl she gave him.

"Suck." He demanded, and Sakura did as she was told. She greedily dragged both into her mouth to rest comfortably in the centre, allowing her to wrap her tongue around them and suck, drawing them further into her until they were resting in her throat, buried completely as she repeatedly licked and swallowed around them.

By the way she felt around him, Kakashi could tell that she was enjoying this far too much, and so as soon as he deemed them wet enough he removed them with a pop.

"If you want to suck, I can give you something else to suck on." His dick hardened painfully at the approving moan he received in response. "Later."

His fingers returned to her, sliding in a coating her in a layer of her own saliva, stretching her to accommodate a larger size. His pace sped up, and he felt himself becoming more aroused by this too, being able to _feel_ himself moving inside her. It was a rather… _dominant_ feeling. She was_ his_.

"Kashi…" Sakura pushed her hips back against him hard, clenching around his cock and his fingers deliberately, asking him silently to replace his fingers with something more substantial.

"Not yet, love."

The silver haired man removed himself from her swiftly, smirking at the gasp that left her mouth at the sudden empty state she found herself in. With a grin he slid to the floor, his hands holding her hips in place and stopping her from turning around. His tongue probed at her, messily mapping out the smooth curves of her ass. "Kakashi."

"Sakura, this isn't really that dispensable you know."

"Look in your pocket."

Kakashi curiously slid one hand into his pocket, realisation hitting him as his fingers closed around a small bottle. "You've taken to planting things on me now?"

He could hear the grin in her voice. "I want to see if I can get you done for sexual deviancy."

"Cheers, Sak. It's really appreciated."

A cool chill slid pleasantly over her at the feel of the cool liquid sliding around and inside her, yet it did nothing to combat the heat and the ache inside her that was burning for attention. Two fingers just wouldn't do it, and she was so wet now that she could feel herself almost dying in the searing heat. How Kakashi could take her and find it pleasant had always been a mystery to her.

She was just _too hot_.

Not a moment too soon, she felt his blunt tip pushing inside her, small rocking backwards and forwards motions that increased in pressure and pace the further he got inside her, harder and faster until he was completely contained by her, his body forcefully slamming inside her over and over to hear her scream.

"You like that baby?"

"Touch me." Sakura whimpered in response, her fingers tugging hard on his hair as she arched her neck back to bite roughly on his collar bone. Her other hand found the strength to leave the wall, trusting her to hold up her weight as it moved behind her to squeeze his balls, palming them and caressing him to hear him groan.

She groaned herself when he obeyed her order.

It felt absolutely exquisite to have his fingers tease inside her while his cock was so forcefully fucking her ass. They moved in time, rubbing her between them and sending her raw jolts of pleasure at the feel of being filled so completely. She couldn't take much more. She was so damn _close_.

"Kakashi…." She whispered, a high pitched cry stealing the rest of her breath.

"I know, baby. Me too."

"Harder."

Kakashi hastened to comply, pistoning himself inside her, his arms around her the only reason that she wasn't thrown against the wall with the force of his thrusts. He jolted when her hand moved to pinch his nipple, and with a particularly hard thrust he felt her teeth make what must be a near permanent mark on his chest.

Her movements quite literally surrounded him.

He could feel her tightening around him, her entire body beginning to stiffen and lock around him in a pleasurable cage, hindering his movements and maximising the friction between them. They came together in a mass of whimpers and muffled moans, gripping each other's flesh painfully tightly as they lost themselves in the feel of their release.

They may have been in a poorly lit cupboard, but the look on Sakura's face as they recovered was one of the most beautiful things that Kakashi Hatake had ever seen.

"Where have you two been?" Naruto whined as they both returned. "Sasuke won't talk to me and everyone else hates me!"

"Did you find the board rubber then sir?"

"Ah… no. Looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. Kimi, could you please borrow one from next door?"

"Sure thing."

"Ms Haruno, since you couldn't find the books, you can help me look for them at break."

Sakura pretended to sigh in annoyance.

Didn't fool him though.

**A/N – Hmm. As a person, it seems that I may be evolving. All the lemons I currently write seem to be comfortable, and it's quite odd in comparison to my first which was, quite bluntly, a quick shag against a wall. **

**I'd have thought that I'd **_**still**_** be writing about a quick bang against a wall.**

**Or cupboard ;) But noooo, my writing has actually gone **_**downhill **_**in the hot department. :( I have some lemon reading to do. **

**Contemplation over.**

**And apparently 'needily' isn't a word. I don't care, I'm using it anyway.**

**Cheers for reading! :) x**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**Xxxxxx**

**BTW, at the end of this month I am done with school other than exams. Might write that sequel to Kage Bunshin that I said I'd do but never did. :P**


End file.
